Beautiful Disaster
by megs520
Summary: Bella meets her match in Edward. But will a devastating secret force each one to move on? ok lame summary, but good story! Rated T for safety on my part . OOC, all human, original pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**My first FanFic!!! Be nice lol. I really enjoyed others' stories and decided to make my own!! Hope y'all enjoy it. Please review, if you feel so inclined! **

**Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight, or any affiliated characters.... including Edward.. :'( But Stephenie Meyer does! **

_

* * *

_

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Chapter One.**

_Ugh. I felt disgusting. How could I have let things go so far? All that work, all that progress made, all to end up like this. I stared at the enemy, trying to convince myself that I could win; that I could just walk away, and it would all be over. That if I would just fight harder, this cold, pale, life-sucking creature would not control me. But only one part of me was fighting, and a small part at that. The other, overpowering, weaker part--that part was winning. I succumbed, and let the white monster staring me down have its way with me._

"Bella? You in there? I think break is over," my best friend and co-worker, Rosalie, called. It was Saturday night, and we were at the Washington State University library. Neither of us was a big studier tho; we just worked there. Rose and I had been best friends since we were twelve, and our whole friendship was secured in the fact that we were completely different from one another. You know that saying "opposites attract"? That's Rosalie and me. She was beyond beautiful with her long, naturally highlighted blond hair; deep, crystal-clear, blue eyes; a body most women--including myself--would kill for; and a fashion sense any Gossip Girl would envy. I, on the other hand, had shoulder-length brown hair that would curl occasionally (planets aligning usually had something to do with it), brown eyes as deep and clear as a puddle of mud, and an average body at best. To my credit, however, my T-shirt collection was the envy of many a frat boy and/or thrift store junkie.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Rose standing there with a gigantic smile illuminating her already glowing face.

"Whats with you?" I asked tentatively. This look was usually associated with one of two things: shopping, or guys. And since she had already had her fill of shopping (for today), I assumed we owed the smile to the latter.

"Emmett called me!" she beamed. "He wants to take me out next Friday!"  
At that, I broke into my own smile. Although we were finishing up our senior year in college, we jumped up and down and squealed like high school girls. Our girlish display of excitement was promptly met with hushes from patrons and crude comments to shut some hole somewhere on our person. We acquiesced, with effort, and moved to a less populated area of the library.

"Oh my gosh! When did this happen?" I whispered, still grasping her hand in excitement.

"While you were in the bathroom! What took you so long, by the way?" Rose asked.

"Oh, um..." I struggled to come up with an answer. As much as I loved Rose, I wasn't ready to tell her the secret I had fought so hard to keep. "I had Mexican for lunch. You know what those beans do to me." I smiled sheepishly, praying she wouldn't see past my lame excuse. She eyed me warily for a second, but then, remembering her current good news, got swept away in the excitement.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, I am so ... so... ugh I could just pee my pants I'm so excited!" Her already enormous smile seemed to grow as she spoke. "I've like him for son long--I just can't believe he finally noticed me!"

I rolled my eyes at the thought of anyone--guy or girl--not noticing her.  
"Of course he noticed you, Rose! Look at you! Anyone with a pulse can't help but look your way!" I couldn't understand what she didn't see in herself. I was about to wander into the labyrinth of self-pity and insecurity when Rose let out another excitement-filled squeal. "So where are you guys going? What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "He wanted to keep it a surprise." She said the last part as if she was Sleeping Beauty and he was the handsome prince come to rescue her. In a way, though, he was. As beautiful as she was, Rosalie had never had a boyfriend. Part of it was her attitude; even if she liked a guy, she tended to act very standoffish and come across stuck-up. Another reason was that, deny as she might, she was extremely intimidating--a tall, blond, super-model-like woman...who wouldn't be intimidated? The only other person I could think to be more intimidating would be Emmett. He was a bear of a man, towering over most, well above six feet tall. He was pure muscle; someone you wanted on your side of a fight. However, with his dark, curly hair and boyish looks, he was really just a big kid. A big kid with a tendency to make inappropriate comments.

We spent the nrest of the night giggling and talking about all the aspects of the date: where they might go, what she would wear, what he would wear, if it would be a double date, etc. Before we knew it, our shift was over and it was time to go home. "Home" was a tiny apartment I shared with my other best friends, Alice and Angela, about ten minutes away from campus.  
As Rose and I walked to our cars, hers a red convertible, mine a classic red Chevy, I sighed. Yet another thing to add to the list of "How Rosalie and Bella are Exact Opposites."

I drove home slowly; not because I wanted to, or even because I like to, but because I had to. As much as I loved Mike--yes, I named my car; he's my baby!--he definitely had some issues. One of those issues was his inability to surpass forty-five miles per hour. But that was rarely a problem.

About two minutes after leaving work, another one of Mike's issues reared its ugly head: the tendency to die without warning.

"Oh no, no, no! C'mon, baby! Just five more miles!" I yelled to the dash. "You can do it, Mike, come on!" No luck. After taking a look under the hood (purely for show; I have no clue what I'm doing when it comes to cars), I decided to call it quits and call Alice to come and get me.

I reached in my front pocket for my cell. Then my back pocket...front...back. After a frantic search through all my pockets, my purse, the car, and the surrounding area, I realized I had left my phone on my night-table, charging.

"Are you serious?!" I asked no one in particular. "I suppose now it will just start raining!" I looked up into the sky, expectant. Nothing. Not a single drop. _Weird,_ I thought. _Usually in the movies they don't even finish their sentence before the storm of the century rains down on them. Huh. Guess I'm not movie material_.

I turned the hazards on in the car and continued to contemplate my potential shortcomings as a movie star. About five minutes in, however, I was interrupted by a car pulling up in front of me. As it slowed to a stop, I noticed it was a beautiful, shiny, silver Volvo.

_Hmm..._I thought. _Looks expen--_ my thoughts were cut short as the most beautiful--no, Godlike creature I had ever laid eyes upon walked my way. My jaw dropped.

"Need some help?" He asked.

_....drop….......drop….....drop…..drop…drop......_

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Hope you like the rain at the end.. thats what that 'drop...drop' is supposed to be lol. Anyways, sorry this chapter doesnt really have a ton going on; I thought some background info would be good. I'm not sure if I'll do multiple POVs, I guess we'll all just have to wait and see :) So, until told otherwise, you can just assume its Bella's POV. The next couple of chapters will probably be similar, but with more dialogue... and more Edward! hehe. So anyways, hope you liked it!! Thanks for reading!! PLEASE, make my day and REVIEW!! I'll take all the help/encouragement I can get! :) **

**---Megs. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The title of this story makes a whole lot more sense if you've heard Jon McLaughlin's song "Beautiful Disaster." He's an amazing artist; if you haven't heard him already, check him out!! **

**OK, let's do this. **

**I don't own anything even remotely related to Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Two. **

"Of course," I muttered. "It would start raining now."

"I'm sorry, what?" Adonis asked. He stood in front of me, a beautiful man with aface of a cherub, the voice of an angel, and, due to the rain, wet clothes that showed off the body of a god. _Rain...Glorious rain..._

I remembered he had asked me something. Crap! What did he say? He was obviously waiting for my reply. He stood there, hands shoved into his pockets, shoulders raised slightly, looking at me inquisitively.

"Huh?" was all my brilliant mind could cum up with.

"Uh, your car...hazards...rain. Help?" Was Mr. Incredible lost for words? "I saw you pulled over with the hood up, and I assumed your car had broken down or something. Can I be of any assistance?"He recovered marvelously.

"Uh, yes." _Wow, Bella. You really are quite the conversationalist, aren't you? Quick, say something witty._ "I'm pretty sure the car is a lost cause for now. Do you think you could drive me home?" _Very witty._

He smiled. Oh god, what an amazing smile. "Yeah, sure. Hop in!" I grabbed my purse and ran to his car. The rain had started to come down pretty hard by now, and we were both soaking wet. I didn't mind though; Adonis rocked the wet-hair look.

"I'm Isabella. Well, Bella, really. My friends call me Bella, so I guess you can too. Not that I don't consider you a friend or anything; I mean, you practically rescued me. Well, not that I consider you a _good_friend, I mean, we just met. And not even formally! I don't even know your name. I'm sure we could be good friends, though, eventually. Not that you look like you need friends--I'm sure you have tons of friends, look at you, you're gorgeous." I could see myself, like an out-of-body experience. My brain begged me to stop talking, but my mouth wouldn't comply. It was like a car crash; so sad, and yet, so fascinating. "...I have friends, too. I'm more of a 'couple of close friends' kind of person. Alice, Rosalie, and Angela. Yep, those are my besties. Oh my gosh, I just said besties. Ha ha, that's so lame. I could always use one more friend!" _Make it stop, please GOD, make it stop!_ "Oh my gosh, I'm saying way too much way to fast. I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous. Or tired. I tend to talk a lot when I'm tired, too. Which is probably the case right now, 'cause like, why would I be nervous? Ha ha, that would be weird, there's nothing to be nervous about."

I took a deep breath and buried my face in my hands. I hated this little quirk of mine. I loose any kind of brain/mouth filter when I get nervous. When any member of the opposite sex was involved, the filter didn't just go away, it was completely obliterated. _Nice going, Chatty Kathy._I looked over at the ManGod next to me. I was surprised to see him looking at me not as if I had some rare case of Tourettes, but laughing as if I had just told a great joke.

"Well, good friend, Bella, I'm Edward. My friends call me Edward, and I hope you will, too." He spoke like a song. It was then I realized something I had overlooked this entire time; part of the reason his voice sounded so melodious and wonderful: he had a British accent. I tried to think of things to compare his voice to. The best I could come up with was a chocolate-covered strawberry. English-coated Edward...chocolate-covered Edward... _Behave!!_

"So do you like cheese?" UGH! What the heck?! In my desperate attempt to make the car ride LESS awkward, I ended up asking him about dairy?!

"More than any other animal by-product," he chuckled. Thank God! He got the movie reference! Not many people shared my affinity for all things film related. "So, Bella," Edward said, probably in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "Are you a student, or...?"

"Um, yeah. I'm a senior at Washington State."

"Brilliant! What are you studying?" Edward seemed not to be phased by my earlier lame attempt to make conversation. We drove along for a while before I noticed that he had no clue wehre to go. I directed him (the long way) to my apartment. After the initial bump, our conversation flowed effortlessly. I told him I was a journalism major and intended to get a job with CNN International once this year was done. I told him about my home town of Forks, Washington, and of my dad, Charlie, and mom, Renee, and how they divorced when I was young. I told him about Alice, Rosalie and Angela. He told me about his home in London, and why he came over to the states. He was finishing up his degree in medicine--pediatrics, to be exact. He was living with his friend, who also went to Washington.

As he pulled into my driveway, I sighed. I was not ready for our conversation to end. I looked over at Edward, and he looked as if he felt the same way I did. I decided to take initiative.

"Do you want to just sit and talk for a little while longer?" I blushed the second the question left my mouth, I regretted it. What if he didn't? What if he was just talking to me to be polite? I didn't want him to feel obligated. To my relief, Edward's eyes lit up, and he replied, "I would love to."

About two hours later, we were still laughing and enjoying each other's company. I looked at my watch and saw it was one in the morning.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "I should probably get inside. My roommates must be wondering where I've been." I didn't want this to end, but I was exhausted and needed to rest.

"Oh...yeah. Me too." Edward responded. "Well, I'm glad we could have this chat, Bella Swan." He looked almost as hesitant as I was to break our little pow-wow up. _That's impossible, Bella. He's probably just being polite. Stop over-thinking things._

"Well, goodnight," I said. As I reached for the door handle, Edward leaned in my direction. He moved his hand over near my leg, and his green eyes never removed themselves from mine. _Oh god,_ I thought. _This is it. My first kiss. Wait, it can't be like this! It's supposed to be passionate, in the rain, after a perfect evening of romance and lovey-dovey stuff! Quick, do something!_

SMACK! I slapped Edward across his flawless face. _What?! No! Why didn't you just say another stupid comment of yours?!_ I couldn't believe it. Why did I have to be such a yummy dummy?

I was terribly sorry. But, for some reason, I didn't want Edward to know that. So, I decided to play along with my own flub.

"I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, Edward Masen, But I am NOT the kind of girl to give it up on a first date! Now you may be used to the kind of girl who--"

He cut me off. "Bella, Bella, please, hold on for one moment. The door...it sticks sometimes. Especially in the rain. I was just going to open it for you."

My face turned crimson. Not only because I had just made my third strike for the evening, but also because when he said that, the most heart-melting, knee-knocking, butterfly-enducing crooked smile played on his lips.

"Oh...my...I'll--um, I guess--um,...bye." I managed to sputter out. Quickly, I opened the door and ran to my building. I didn't stop running till I was in the hall, out of Edward's sight. As I caught my breath and climbed the stairs up to my apartment, I though about the night's events. I thought about Rosalie getting a date with Emmett, my car breaking down, and Edward. Mostly Edward. I slapped my hand to my forehead and cringed as I thought about my ramblings, stupid questions, and attempted assault. However once I thought about the rest of the conversation--how easy and comfortable it was, how attentively he listened, how beautifully he spoke--I began to smile.

I opened my door to find Alice and Angela side by side on the couch, both with their arms crossed about their chests, with a not-so-thrilled look on their faces. I must have been smiling more than I thought, because when they saw my face, both of their countenances changed from furious to curious.

"What's with you?" Angela asked. Before I could respond with a classic "Nunya," Alice chimed in.

"She met someone!"

* * *

**A/N (again): Thanks for reading my story, all 17 of you... haha. So this chapter has a lot of inner-monologue-y stuff too, but please stick with me! I'm really excited about this story and can't wait to progress even further. **

**Please, Please, PLEASE review!! ...If not, maybe Edward will get confused with the American roads, swerve, hit a tree and die. I really don't want that to happen, but only you can prevent it! **

**--Megs.**


End file.
